1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery equipment, particularly to apparatus and methods for aligning a bow sight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, sights on bows are aligned by taking several shots at a target, and re-aligning the pin of the sight each time, based on the location of each shot arrow. This process is time-consuming and tiring, and does not provide for a very accurate alignment.